


Police Necessity

by BlueJeansBaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry!Police, Liam!Boss, Louis!Police, M/M, Niall!Secretary, One Shot, Ziall mencionado, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJeansBaby/pseuds/BlueJeansBaby
Summary: O policial Tomlinson anda muito estressado devido aos vários trabalhos que ele teve no último mês, preocupados com a sanidade dele, Harry Styles planeja ajudá-lo a desestressar.ou Policial Tomlinson está muito estressado e Harry o ajuda a se acalmar.





	Police Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa é a minha primeira fanfic (publicada hehehe), perdoem os erros e aproveite ;)

Mais um dia naquela delegacia e Tomlinson ia enlouquecer. Ele tinha acabado um relatório sobre a última prisão que ele tinha feito e ele sentia suas têmporas latejando. E ainda ia ter muita coisa pela frente. Prender políticos sempre trazia uma enorme dor de cabeça, mas era o dever dele. Prender ladrões não importando o quão importante eles eram.

Ele rosnou quando ouviu um alto estrondo na sala do lado, de novo não, merda!

“- NIALL, VOCÊ PODE CAIR EM SILÊNCIO, CARALHO!” Ele gritou sentindo sua cabeça latejando com mais força, ele se levantou em um pulo e abriu a porta com força assustando o estagiário que derrubou cargas de paneladas no chão. 

“- Droga!” Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixaram para pegar os papeis espalhados pelo chão. Louis entregou os papeis que estava segurando ao rapaz do lado e sorriu reconhecendo aquele ninho de cachos. 

“-Olá, Harry.” O rapaz levantou a cabeça e parou de resmungar quando viu o moreno sorrindo pra ele. E que sorriso hein.

“- Louis. Deveria ter adivinhado que seria você, até porque só você me faz cair assim.” Louis riu e passou a mão na nuca esquecendo a dor de cabeça que parecia ter dado uma folga.

“- Assim como? De quatro?” Sorriu malicioso quando o cacheado arregalou os olhos e olhou pros lados tentando ver se alguém tinha ouvido as palavras do outro. 

“- Louis! Não diga isso alto! E não aqui.” Resmungou olhando pro outro seriamente quando uma alta risada o assustou.

“- UII MENINOS, O RELACIONAMENTO JÁ TA ASSIM?” Louis fechou a cara olhando pro lado vendo o loiro gargalhando.

“- Você não devia tá trabalhando? Ou melhor, fazendo barulho?” Rosnou indo pra cima do outro que se afastou com um grito.

“- Estou trabalhando. Barulho só mais tarde quando o Zayn me foder.” Falou tranquilamente vendo Harry rir enquanto Louis fazia caretas de nojo. “- Alias, tenho alguns papeis que você tem que assinar.” Louis rosnou mais uma vez entrando na sala dele resmungando enquanto os meninos olhavam pra ele com caras confusas.

“- Ele tá bem?” Niall sussurrou enquanto ouvia o som de algo sendo jogado contra parede e se encolheu quando o barulho aumentou. 

“- Só está estressado.” Harry deu de ombros ajeitando os papeis nos braços. Chamando a atenção de Niall, ele acenou a cabeça pra sala de onde o loiro tinha acabado de sair. “- Vamos lá, o deixe respirar um pouco.”

Eles fecharam a porta e colocaram a pilha de papeis na mesa. Harry suspirou sentindo os braços doloridos por causa do peso que ele antes carregara por 3 andares. “- Ele teve muitos trabalhos nesses últimos dias e não teve um dia de folga em mais de dois meses. Ele está sob uma pressão horrível, não sei como ele não arrancou os cabelos ainda.” Falou ajeitando os cachos e sentou-se na mesa deixando Niall sentar na poltrona antiga.

“- Ele podia tirar uns dias. Ele vai acabar enlouquecendo. ’’ O loiro pulou quando sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso e sorriu quando o nome ‘Zay’ apareceu. “- O chefe poderia dar uma folga pros dois. Eu poderia falar com ele e tals.” Guardou o celular no bolso e encarou o homem sentado com uma cara pensativa. “- Não seria difícil, Liam está no escritório agora.”

Harry sorriu para o amigo. “- Seria uma ótima ideia, só não deixe Louis descobrir.”  
_____________________________________________

30 minutos depois

Harry bateu na porta e a abriu devagar, já fazia alguns minutos que o barulho tinha parado, mas qualquer cuidado era pouco com Louis tão estressado. Ele fez uma careta com a enorme bagunça em que o local se encontrava, ele procurou o moreno na sala e o encontrou sentado na poltrona massageando a cabeça.

“- Niall vá embora. Não quero sua bunda branca aqui.” Resmungou sem abrir os olhos.

Harry riu. “- Minha bunda pode?” Perguntou se aproximando da mesa tendo o cuidado de não pisar nos cacos de vidro no chão. Louis abriu os olhos e sorriu cansado pra Harry.

“- Sua bunda é sempre bem vinda aqui, Hazz.” Ele se afastou e abriu espaço pra Harry sentar-se à mesa. Ele colocou as mãos na coxa do outro e massageou sentindo as coxas firmes na palma da mão. Harry suspirou e abriu as pernas se apoiando nos braços esticados atrás de si.

“- Você está melhor, então?” Sussurrou vendo o outro olhar fixamente para suas coxas, enquanto mordia o lábio. 

“- Sim.” Falou de modo automático trazendo a cadeira pra mais perto de si de modo que ele estava entre as pernas de Harry e com o rosto pressionado ao peito do mesmo.

Harry entrelaçou as mãos no cabelo do moreno e sorriu sentindo um calor se espalhar por todo seu corpo com as massagens que estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes e sensuais. Ele puxou a cabeça do outro pra cima e chupou o lábio do outro sentindo a respiração ofegante bater na sua boca, ele suspirou e beijou o outro que o segurou pela cintura e se levantou, se encaixando nas pernas do cacheado.  
Eles se beijaram primeiro lentamente e depois o ritmo foi acelerando até que eles se encontraram sem fôlego. Louis se separou puxando o lábio do outro com os dentes, sorrindo quando o outro gemeu.

“- Eu senti sua falta.” Falou descendo os beijos para a mandíbula e o pescoço do outro onde começou a lamber e a chupar deixando marcas vermelhas por todo local. Harry jogou a cabeça pra trás deixando o espaço livre e aproveitou o contato para abrir as calças do outro que gemeu quando sentiu seu pênis sendo tocado de maneira firme. Harry começou os movimentos de cima e baixo de modo lento, ele queria provocar Louis o máximo possível, ele tinha planos pra hoje. 

Louis gemeu mordendo o pescoço do outro mais forte quando sentiu um golpe particularmente forte em seu membro que o deixou tonto. Ele moveu os quadris para mais contato suspirando quando o calor da mão do outro o abandonou, ele levantou a cabeça sem entender e o outro sorriu, levantando da mesa e ficando de joelhos abocanhando o pênis de uma vez fazendo o outro gritar.

“-Porra!” Louis gritou mordendo a mão em seguida lembrando onde eles estavam. “- C-caralho Hazz.” Ele mordeu a mão mais forte quando o cacheado começou a chupar a cabeça do seu pênis passando a pontinha da língua devagar na fenda o deixando maluco. Ele se apoiou na mesa e tentou controlar os gemidos enquanto sentia a língua do outro lambendo toda a extensão do pênis como um profissional. Ele sentiu as pernas tremendo e temeu cair no chão.

Harry segurou com uma mão a base do pênis do outro enquanto com a outra usava para massagear a parte atrás das bolas de Louis, lugar que ele sabia que deixava o outro louco de excitação, sorrindo quando o outro ficou na ponta dos pés gemendo alto. Daquele jeito eles iam ser demitidos.

Harry tirou o pênis do outro da boca com um ‘pop’ e usou o pré-cum que escorria do outro como lubrificante. Ele usou o dedo indicador para penetrar o outro enquanto voltava a sua antiga posição. Louis voltou a gemer quando sentiu a dupla estimulação que estava recebendo, aquilo era demais. Quando Harry começou a arranhar a coxa dele com força ele não aguentou mais e gozou na boca do outro com um grito silencioso. Ele segurou os ombros do outro como um modo de não cair de cara no chão e suspirou sentindo Harry se afastando limpando o queixo. Os lábios dele estavam vermelhos e brilhantes com os cabelos bagunçados, a roupa amassada. Ele parecia à própria imagem da luxuria.

“- Porra.” Louis ofegou puxando o outro pra um beijo desajeitado que tinha língua e dentes demais, mas ele não se importava. Tudo que ele queria era foder aquele homem bem ali, mas sabia que já tinham feito barulho demais, ele principalmente.

Antes que conseguisse falar alguma coisa Harry o interrompeu. 

“- Vamos sair daqui. O chefe nos deu uma semana de folga.” Sorriu puxando o outro em pé e ajeitando a roupa dele. “- Vamos pra casa agora.” Sorriu malicioso enquanto colava o seu corpo quente no outro. “- Temos muita coisa pra fazer nessa semana.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O caminho até o apartamento que eles compartilhavam foi um borrão para os dois. Harry tentava manter suas mãos para si, mas Louis não ajudava. Passando a mão sob seus jeans apertados e massageando seu membro de forma lenta e enlouquecedora fazendo suas pálpebras tremularem.

“- Para com isso ou vamos morrer.” Harry resmungou com a respiração pesada, ele apertava o volante com força suficiente para deixar os nódulos brancos.

Louis deu um riso de escárnio e apertou o membro do outro com força o fazendo dar um grito. “- Morrer só se for de prazer, Baby. Mas só quando eu tiver enterrado até as bolas em você.” Quando pararam num sinal vermelho Louis se inclinou e sussurrou na orelha do outro. “- E quando isso acontecer, você vai gritar até ficar rouco.” Harry se arrepiou e suspirou. Louis seria sua morte.

Depois disso o caminho foi feito em silencio. Porque diabos o apartamento era tão malditamente longe caralho? Logo o prédio podia ser visto e Harry acelerou. Ele saiu do carro jogando as chaves para o porteiro e pegou o pulso de Louis puxando ele em direção ao elevador.

“- Senhor Styles! O que devo fazer com isso?” Perguntou o homem confuso olhando para as chaves em sua mão.

Harry gritou sob o ombro. “- Pede pro Simon estacionar. Obrigada!” Louis gargalhou vendo o rosto confuso do senhor da portaria e se deixou levar. O elevador chegou rápido e Harry agradeceu que não tinha ninguém e empurrou Louis pra dentro apertando o número 28 com impaciência.

Louis deu uma risadinha e quando as portas se fecharam ele puxou Styles pelo cinto encostando ele na parede do elevador. Harry suspirou e puxou o outro pelo colarinho juntando as bocas com força. Louis se deixou ser puxado e retribuiu o beijo gemendo enquanto colocava uma coxa entre as pernas do outro garoto. Eles se seguravam com força e moviam os quadris em conjunto sentindo a excitação queimando nas veias. Louis soltou a boca do outro para deixar mordidas no pescoço de Harry que deu um gemido alto entreabrindo os olhos olhando pra câmera de segurança que tinha dentro do elevador, seu rosto ficou vermelho quando pensou na possibilidade de alguém observando eles dois.

Louis se afastou do pescoço do outro quando ficou satisfeito com a marca que ele deixou. Ele passou a desabotoar a farda do outro que o parou fazendo ele olhar pra cima confuso.

“- O quê?” Perguntou sem tirar as mãos da camisa do outro.

“- Estamos no elevador, Lou! E aqui tem câmeras.” Harry sussurrou envergonhado respirando fundo pra tentar controlar as ondas de excitação que pareciam querer destruí-lo. O sorriso que Louis deu não o ajudou tampouco.

Louis se afastou do outro pra apertar o botão que pararia o elevador, que estava a três andares do deles. Ele olhou a câmera com um sorriso desdenhoso e se virou ficando de costas. Harry o olhou confuso, mas arregalou os olhos quando viu o outro desabotoando a calça e baixando o zíper lentamente, tudo sem deixar de encara-lo.

Harry mordeu o lábio com força tentando reprimir um gemido que ameaçava deixar sua boca devido aquele cena. Sim, aquele homem seria a sua morte e ele ia amar cada segundo.

Louis abriu a calça e apalpou o pênis sem deixar de olhar o outro. Ele gemeu quando sua mão fria tocou o membro quente sentindo sua pele arrepiar com o toque, ele deu alguns golpes lentos mordendo o lábio quando viu o outro tocar o volume da calça com força. Ele continuou a se masturbar sorrindo ofegante quando o outro se aproximou colocando a mão junto da sua. Harry rapidamente assumiu o controle dos golpes e mordeu o pescoço do mais baixo com força, sentindo que todo o clima abafado do elevador ia acabar com sua sanidade. 

Louis abaixou as calças do outro até suas coxas deixando-o apenas com a cueca e o virou de costas pra si, gemendo quando o movimento o fez soltar seu pênis. 

Harry apoiou os braços na parede, sentindo Louis atrás de si. Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás quando o outro pressionou a cabeça do pênis em sua bunda, apenas o fino tecido da sua cueca impedindo a penetração e o toque de peles. O movimento do outro estava deixando seu corpo em chamas, sua boca estava seca e suas pernas tremiam de prazer. Louis e seu maldito poder sob si. Harry jogou a bunda em cima do membro do outro, quase implorando pra ser fodido ali mesmo, tudo que ele queria era Louis fodendo ele com tanta força que ele não conseguisse pensar em mais nada.

“-L-Loui... Ah! Hummm.” Gemeu lambendo os lábios sentindo sua entrada ficando sensível pelos movimentos que o outro fazia, ele queria tirar aquele pano do caminho, ele queria sentir o pau do outro roçando, tocando sua bunda sem nada pra impedir.  
Louis deu uma sonora tapa na bunda do outro apertando com força depois. “- Não até chegamos em casa, Hazzy. Não ainda.” Se afastou levantando a calça do outro e arrumou suas roupas apertando o botão para ele voltar a andar.

Harry encostou-se à parede do elevador tentando controlar o corpo que parecia que a qualquer momento ia explodir em chamas. Ele respirou fundo e abriu os olhos encarando o outro que o olhava com os olhos escuros e sorriso malicioso, Harry sorriu de volta e esperou até chegar no andar deles.

25\. 26. 27. 28.

O som do elevador abrindo acordou ambos do devaneio que entraram e saíram do elevador a passos lentos. As mãos esbarravam na outra e eles fingiam não notar que até o menor toque eletrizava tudo. Louis abriu a porta e deixou Harry entrar primeiro vendo-o tirar a camisa caminhando em direção ao quarto.

Ele meramente chutou a porta e enlaçou o outro pela cintura o beijando firmemente logo sendo correspondido. Eles andaram para trás até que Harry estava encostado no pilar da sala de costas para a enorme janela que ficava no centro da sala, mas eles não notaram isso.  
Louis puxou a camisa do outro com força suficiente para voar alguns botões e aproveitou a chance pra tirar a fina camiseta branca que o outro vestia por baixo. Enquanto Harry aproveitava a chance para morder toda pele que conseguia alcançar. Eles tropeçaram para o quarto deixando um caminho de roupas descartadas pelo apartamento.

Eles caíram na cama em um entrelaçado de pernas e braços que quase os derrubara da cama, mas isso apenas os fez rir. Eles tinham toda uma dança pela frente que nada poderia os parar.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás tentando respirar, mas o ar era tão denso que ele se sentia sufocado, o corpo quente sob o dele fazia todo seu ser transpirar e arrepiar, ele queria toda aquela energia dentro dele e queria agora.

“- L-Louis. Eu... preciso de você.” Harry podia sentir seu lábio latejar tanto quanto seu pau desesperado por atenção, querendo tantos beijos quanto poderia conseguir, ele queria a boca de Louis em todo seu corpo deixando um rastro que o deixaria tremendo e desesperado por mais.

Louis desceu pelo corpo de Harry deixando marcas vermelhas por todos os lugares enquanto tirava as últimas peças de roupa do seu corpo. Ele teve que respirar fundo quando sentiu seu pau ficar livre das calças e encostar na perna de Harry, ele teve que se segurar para não esfregar o pau na perna de Harry como um animal.

Ele lambeu dois dedos e gentilmente sondou a entrada de Harry fazendo o mesmo tremer e arquear tentando colocar os dedos dentro de si. Ele penetrou os dedos e começou a chupar Harry enquanto o preparava.

Harry agarrou os lençóis com força enquanto empurrava o corpo nos dedos de Louis sentindo os músculos da perna queimando. Louis adicionou outro dedo enquanto estendia a mão para pegar uma camisinha. Enquanto se protegia ele sussurrou: “- Se vira e segura à cabeceira.”

Harry se virou com dificuldade e segurou a madeira com força enquanto descansava a testa no braço. Ele sentiu o corpo de Louis se encaixando nas costas dele e empinou a bunda para facilitar o acesso á sua entrada. Ele gemeu quando sentiu o pau de Louis abrir caminho dentro do seu corpo de forma lenta e dura. Ele pulou e gemeu alto quando sentiu a mão de Louis rodear seu corpo e começar a masturbar seu pau que já estava um vermelho irritado desesperado para gozar.

Louis não perdeu tempo e passou a se mover de forma rápida e dura puxando a cabeça de Harry pra trás para que ele pudesse alcançar a boca dele. Harry apertava a cabeceira com força enquanto jogava o corpo no pau que o empalava de forma rápida o fazendo perder o folego de forma rápida e desesperada. Ele segurou os cabelos de Louis com força enquanto gemia sentindo todo seu corpo queimar com as sensações que pareciam devorar seu corpo.

O fogo em seus estômagos subiu em seu pico mais alto e o calor parecia consumir os corpos no quarto que se moviam de forma desesperada atrás de gozar. O suor fazia os corpos deslizar com suavidade enquanto os movimentos bruscos faziam a cama gemer tão alto quanto eles. 

Harry sentia seus olhos arderem de tanto prazer e ele não conseguia respirar através de tantas sensações, ele veio com um grito alto enquanto seu corpo se inclinava para a cabeceira tentando se apoiar enquanto os movimentos atrás de si chegavam ao seu ponto mais errático fazendo Louis chegar com um grito tão selvagem quanto o de Harry.

Ambos ficaram apoiados um no outro enquanto tentavam recuperar a sanidade e a respiração. Depois de alguns minutos eles finalmente conseguiram forças para se mover para o centro da cama onde ficaram abraçados pelo resto da noite.

Harry acordou com o despertador gritando em seu ouvido. Ele grunhiu enquanto se esticava para calar a coisa maldita enquanto sentia todo o corpo doer.

“- hfmivgb.” Louis murmurou enquanto puxava o cacheado pra perto.  
“- Volte a dormir, estamos de férias essa semana.” Harry sussurrou enquanto sorria abraçado com o moreno que só grunhiu algo inteligível enquanto voltava a dormir.

FIM


End file.
